Fall Of An Angel
by Brian1
Summary: What if Ryudo had granted Elena's wish at Mirumu Inn...? -Rate and Review please-
1. Fall Of An Angel

Author's Note: What if Ryudo had granted Elena's wish and had ended her life at Mirumu Inn...? This angsty story will let you see what would've happened...  
  
Also, the first few parts of this story are actually direct quotes from the game itself....  
  
  
-Fall Of An Angel-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for angst and death.  
  
  
-Beginning-  
  
  
After the group had eaten dinner, Elena, troubled over High Priestess Selene and the Cathedral Knights, walked towards a window and watched the moon, which was accompanied by the foreboding, blood colored moon known as Valmar's Moon.  
  
"What's wrong, Elena?" asked Ryudo, as he entered the room, worried about Elena.  
  
"It's Valmar's Moon. It's so eerie... I wonder if it always stares down on us like that..." she said, shivering a bit as the sight of the moon.  
  
"No use getting worked up about something you can't do anything about. Besides, we're pretty damn far enough away from it." said Ryudo as he smirked, thinking he probably made her feel a bit better.  
  
" ... I suppose... but what of the presence of Valmar... inside of me?" said Elena, as she broke the gaze she had on the two moons and looked towards Ryudo.  
  
"... Oh, Millenia..." replied Ryudo, understanding what Elena meant quite well.  
  
"......" mumbled Elena, her face looking quite pained.  
  
"C'mon, lighten up. Millenia's not all that bad..." said Ryudo, trying to cheer up the moodiness of the conversation.  
  
"Ryudo! How can you be so... cavalier about such thing? We speak of the power of Darkness itself! Who knows when... Millenia will do something like Gadan did - or worse? What if her purpose is to restore Valmar to life?" said Elena sharply, shocked at Ryudo's reply.  
  
"Again, we can't do anything about it. Right now, at least. But isn't this why we're going to the Cathedral?" said Ryudo, shrugging a bit.  
  
"Valmar prepares a dwelling place within the souls of the wicked...I am sure that Millenia is the evil inside of me; she is the blackness in my soul! cried Elena, not wanting to have anything to do with the darkness, especially since she was a Songstress of Granas.  
  
"Hey, don't let it get you down. What happened to your happy face? C'mon, we'll knock on the doors of the Cathedral, Zera will get off his porcelain throne, and he'll make everything okay." said Ryudo, as he tried desperately to make her smile and be cheerful again.  
  
"Stop it, Ryudo! This is serious! Must you always be so... flippant?!" she screamed at him, trying to scold him for his light attitude on the situation.  
  
Hearing that made Ryudo snap.  
  
"I- I was just trying to cheer you up... Blazes! Fine, fine. I GET IT...As expected of the Wings of Valmar, it is difficult to visit injury upon Millenia. You, on the other hand..." he said coldly, as he took out his Geoblade and pointed it at Elena.  
  
"Ryu-Ryudo!?" cried Elena in surprise, at she slowly backed away.  
  
"Look, you're not giving me a choice here. You can keep crying about Valmar this and Valmar that, or we can settle this now..." he said, with a rather big hint of coldness in his voice, "You calmed down yet? Hey, what's gotten into you? What happened to the almost-stereotypical determination and pluck that I know so well? What's   
wrong, Elena?"  
  
" ... All right, Ryudo. Kill me! If that will destroy Valmar..." whispered Elena softly, as she kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"What!?" shouted a surprised Ryudo.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryudo? Do it quickly! I'm a little... scared...so please, make it as painless as you are able..." she said, tears streaming out of her eyes as she knelt.  
  
Ryudo looked at her for a long while, wondering if he should do it. He was paid to protect her, but still...he felt something deep in his cold heart that was telling him to kill her.  
  
"Kill Elena...?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Yes...kill her. She won't last much longer anyways, with Valmar inside of her. You'd be doing her a favor" said a voice in his head, which was actually Valmar who had taken residence in him when he had saved Elena after the sealing in her town had failed.  
  
"Yes...kill...Elena..." he thought to himself, as he pointed his sword towards Elena.  
  
"Please Ryu-Ryudo...make it as painless as you are able..." said a still kneeling Elena.  
  
The cold Geohound, possessed by Valmar, walked close to Songstress and made her stand up.  
  
"Elena..." he whispered quietly, his cold blade in hand.  
  
"Ryudo...?" she whispered quietly back, wondering what he was going to tell her. Deep down, she hoped that Ryudo would tell her that she was being crazy and that this wasn't the way to go. She wished that he would hold her and tell her that everything would be fine. She hoped that he would even do something incredible, like give her a kiss, or even tell her that he loved her and that he couldn't possibly kill her.  
  
"You...deserve this...." he said slowly, and, before Elena could fully register those words in her head, he swiftly impaled his sword into her abdomen.  
  
"Ryudo...!!!" she shrieked in pain and surprise, as he left the blade in there for a few more seconds, twisting it a bit, before taking it out of her.  
  
"Ryu-Ryudo..." she said quietly, the pain too much to bear as she slumped to the ground, blood trickling slowly down to the ground.  
  
Ryudo kneeled down to her and met her at eye level, and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Ryudo...? What...happened to my protector....?" she said softly, tears flowing from her eyes as her vision slowly started to be blanketed by darkness. She was confused and hurt emotionally, not to mention physically. Someone who she had grown to love in secret was about to end her life, and she wanted to at least, know why.  
  
"He just become your executioner." he replied coldly, as he struck her with his sword one last time, which quickly ended her innocent, pure life.  
  
As he started to leave the scene of the crime, he looked back at Elena's lifeless body and let out a quiet laugh.   
  
"Heh, being possessed by Valmar isn't so damn bad..." thought Ryudo darkly, as he stopped laughing and left the room quietly.  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
Wow...that was angsty, huh...? I always wondered what would happen if Ryudo had gotten possessed by Valmar at that exact moment....   
  
Also, fans of "Confused Love", don't worry, I'll have chapter three up sometime soon...I hope... 


	2. Elena's Point Of View

Author's Note: Elena's point of view, before she died in chapter one....by the way, this is quite short…so yeah.  
  
Oh yes, and I know I said "The End" in Chapter One, but I couldn't resist doing a chapter two to this...  
  
  
-Fall Of An Angel-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for angst and death.  
  
  
-Elena's Point of View-  
  
  
"I- I was just trying to cheer you up... Blazes! Fine, fine. I GET IT...As expected of the Wings of Valmar, it is difficult to visit injury upon Millenia. You, on the other hand..." he said coldly, as he took out his Geoblade and pointed it at me.  
  
Wait...me...? Why me...? Why was he pointing his sword at me...? I know that I made him mad, especially since I was being so unreasonable and moody but...but...but...  
  
"Ryu-Ryudo!?" I cried out in surprise, slowly backing away from Ryudo's blade. He wasn't thinking what I hope he wasn't thinking. I mean...Ryudo is a Geohound, but...a murderer...?  
  
"Look, you're not giving me a choice here. You can keep crying about Valmar this and Valmar that, or we can settle this now..." he said, with a rather big hint of coldness in his voice, "You calmed down yet? Hey, what's gotten into you? What happened to the almost-stereotypical determination and pluck that I know so well? What's wrong, Elena?" he asked, as he put his sword down.  
  
Mentally sighing a breath of relief, I realized that he wasn't going to kill me. He was just being tough.  
  
But...still...I wanted Millenia out. She was the evil inside of me...everything I wasn't...everything impure and filthy. She was everything that was wrong in this world.   
  
And she was inside of me.... which made me like.... her....  
  
I decided that I wanted her out of me so badly that I knelt down in front of Ryudo, which surprised myself as well as he.  
  
" ...All right, Ryudo. Kill me! If that will destroy Valmar..." I whispered softly, as I kneeled down in front of him.  
  
Please, Granas.... Let him kill me so that I may rid the world of a part of Valmar.  
  
"What!?" shouted Ryudo, who seemed very surprised at my...suicidal request.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryudo? Do it quickly! I'm a little... scared...so please, make it as painless as you are able..." I said, tears flowing out of my eyes, starting to be hesitant on whether I wanted to live or die...  
  
Ryudo merely stared at me for a while, as if he was thinking about truly doing it and ending my life...  
  
"Please Ryu-Ryudo...make it as painless as you are able..." I said, not wanting to feel any pain...  
  
Looking rather cold, he walked up to me and made me stand up, his eyes showing he wanted to tell me something; odd how his eyes looked darker then usual.  
  
"Elena..." he whispered to me quietly...softly...with his cold blade still in his hand.  
  
"Ryudo...?" I whispered quietly back, wondering what he was going to do. I was so confused...after hearing him say my name so softly...I just...I wanted him to tell me right now that...I was crazy and that I just needed some rest. Or...to have him hold me in his...strong arms and tell me everything would be okay, and that he'd protect me. Better yet, he could always say "I love you"...  
  
"You...deserve this...." he said slowly to me, putting emphasis on "this".  
  
What...? What do you mean...? What is it...?  
  
Before I could open my mouth to talk, he drove his Geoblade right through my body.  
  
"Ryudo...!!!" I said, shrieking in pain and surprise, as he left the blade in my body for a few more seconds, twisting it a harshly, before taking it out of my abdomen.  
  
"Ryu-Ryudo..." I said quietly, the pain too much to bear as I slumped to the ground, blood trickling slowly down to the ground.   
  
Why Ryudo...?  
  
Why didn't you just say no...?  
  
What did I do that made you so willing to do my request...?  
  
Why couldn't you just give me one of your mean sarcastic remarks...?  
  
Or call me crazy and tell me to go to bed or something...?  
  
Ryudo...?  
  
Why...?  
  
I was falling in love with you...did you know that Ryudo...?  
  
I started to cry in pain, as I was losing consciousness fast...  
  
Granas....my vision is starting to weaken...I can barely see anything...  
  
"Ryudo...? What...happened to my protector....?" I said, starting to feel weaker and weaker with every breath I took.  
  
He looked at me with a sneer on his face as he said coldly, "He just become your executioner."  
  
With that, he struck me with his blade again...and again...and again...  
  
Everything's getting dark...  
  
I can't feel anything...not even pain anymore...  
  
I'm breathing my last breaths here...I'm...dying...  
  
I can't believe...it's over...  
  
Granas...will I see you soon...?  
  
Lord Granas...am I coming to see you soon...? Give me a sign...  
  
Why...?  
  
Ryudo...?  
  
I...I didn't wanna die...why were you so willing to give me death...?  
  
Ry...udo....?  
  
Shouldn't you have cared about my well-being...? Even if you didn't care about me...you had a job to do...Geohound...  
  
R...y...u...do......  
  
I...  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
I think this wasn't too bad. Maybe I might even do a P.O.V. of Ryudo and what he was thinking as he was being possessed by Valmar...maybe....  
  
Maybe. If people want it... 


	3. Ryudo's Point Of View

Author's Note: Ryudo's point of view, before he killed Elena in chapter one.... by the way, this is quite short…so yeah.  
  
Also, the first few quotes are actually from the game...  
  
Oh yes, and I know I said "The End" in Chapter One and Two, but I couldn't resist doing a chapter three to this...  
  
  
-Fall Of An Angel-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for angst and death.  
  
  
-Ryudo's Point of View-  
  
  
"What's wrong, Elena?" I asked, wondering what she was looking at through the window.  
  
"It's Valmar's Moon. It's so eerie... I wonder if it always stares down on us like that..." she said, shivering a bit as the sight of the moon.  
  
"No use getting worked up about something you can't do anything about. Besides, we're pretty damn far enough away from it." I said while smirking, hoping that would make her laugh a bit or something.  
  
" ... I suppose... but what of the presence of Valmar... inside of me?" she said, breaking her gaze off the moon and on to me.  
  
She has beautiful eyes...  
  
"... Oh, Millenia..." I said, remembering that she didn't like the other girl inside her.  
  
She looked at me in silence, her pain evident in her beautiful features.  
  
"C'mon, lighten up. Millenia's not all that bad..." I said, trying to lighten her up a little bit. Besides, Millenia was pretty nice to have around...not to mention a little sexy...  
  
"Ryudo! How can you be so... cavalier about such thing? We speak of the power of Darkness itself! Who knows when... Millenia will do something like Gadan did - or worse? What if her purpose is to restore Valmar to life?" she said sharply, probably disgusted with me.  
  
"Again, we can't do anything about it. Right now, at least. But isn't this why we're going to the Cathedral?" I said, shrugging a bit.  
  
"Valmar prepares a dwelling place within the souls of the wicked...I am sure that Millenia is the evil inside of me; she is the blackness in my soul!" she cried, wanting to be absolutely pure.  
  
"Hey, don't let it get you down. What happened to your happy face? C'mon, we'll knock on the doors of the Cathedral, Zera will get off his porcelain throne, and he'll make everything okay." I said, attempting to make her feel better.  
  
"Stop it, Ryudo! This is serious! Must you always be so... flippant?!" she screamed at me.  
  
I was trying to make her feel better.  
  
I was trying my hardest to make her feel better...  
  
All she does is care about herself and the high and mighty Granas...  
  
Maybe I should scare her. Teach her a damn lesson. That'll show her.  
  
Yes...that'll show her.  
  
"I- I was just trying to cheer you up... Blazes! Fine, fine. I GET IT...As expected of the Wings of Valmar, it is difficult to visit injury upon Millenia. You, on the other hand..." I said coldly, taking out my Geoblade and pointing it threateningly at Elena.  
  
"Ryu-Ryudo!?" she cried out in surprise, as she slowly backed away.  
  
Good. I scared her really good.   
  
"Look, you're not giving me a choice here. You can keep crying about Valmar this and Valmar that, or we can settle this now..." he said, with a rather big hint of coldness in his voice, "You calmed down yet? Hey, what's gotten into you? What happened to the almost-stereotypical determination and pluck that I know so well? What's wrong, Elena?" I said, putting my sword ever so slightly down.  
  
" ... All right, Ryudo. Kill me! If that will destroy Valmar..." she whispered softly, as she kneeled down in front of me.  
  
"What!?" I shouted.  
  
Did I make a big mistake?  
  
"What's wrong, Ryudo? Do it quickly! I'm a little... scared...so please, make it as painless as you are able..." she said, tears streaming out of her eyes as she knelt.   
  
What?  
  
Kill Elena?  
  
I'm paid to protect her...  
  
Kill Elena?  
  
"Yes...kill Elena. You'll be doing her a favor." said a voice in my head.  
  
A voice in my head...and you are...?  
  
"Valmar. Now kill her. She'll thank you later." said the voice in my head.  
  
Kill Elena...?  
  
"Yes...kill her. She won't last much longer anyways, with myself inside of her. You'd be doing her a favor" said a voice in my head. I guess he must've taken residence when I tried to help Elena when the sealing near her town failed. Heh heh.  
  
Yes...kill...Elena...  
  
"Please Ryu-Ryudo...make it as painless as you are able..." she cried out softly.  
  
She'd never see it coming...heh heh...I'm being controlled by Valmar...but that means I get to kill sweet, sweet Elena...  
  
"Elena..." I whispered quietly, my cold blade in hand.  
  
Yes, I'll act innocent so she won't see it coming till it's too late.  
  
"Ryudo...?" she whispered quietly back. It's as if she thinks I have wonderful news to tell her.   
  
Heh...how wrong she is.  
  
Good...she sounds hesitant, thinking I'll just tell her to go to her room or something.  
  
How ignorant of her.  
  
How blissfully ignorant...  
  
"You...deserve this...." I whispered slowly, and, before she could fully register those words in her head, I swiftly impaled my sword into her abdomen, trying my best to make it as painful as I possibly could, twisting the sword and putting it in deeper and deeper.  
  
"Ryudo...!!!" she shrieked in pain and surprise, looking obviously shocked.   
  
She looks so beautiful when she's in unbearable pain...  
  
"Ryu-Ryudo..." she whispered quietly to me, the pain too much to bear as she slumped to the ground, blood trickling slowly down to the ground.  
  
What a beautiful sight for sore eyes.  
  
I kneeled down to her and met her at eye level, looking deep into her eyes, wanting to see how much pain I caused her, emotionally and physically.  
  
"Ryudo...? What...happened to my protector....?" she said softly to, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
Yes...I caused a lot of pain in her...  
  
"He just become your executioner." I replied coldly, as I raised my sword above my head.  
  
And I struck her again...  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again, until she went limp, her eyes still looking softly at me...  
  
So beautiful when she's like that.  
  
I started to laugh quietly, amused by the sight before me.  
  
"Heh, being possessed by Valmar isn't so damn bad..." I mused darkly to myself, as I stopped laughing and left the room quietly, not wanting to be caught by Mareg and Roan.  
  
I killed the one I loved, but God...  
  
It felt good...  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
This is truly finished this time, heh heh. Hope y'all enjoyed this...heh heh... 


End file.
